Broken Heart
by Tsukiyo Hime
Summary: This is a one-shot songfic based on when Mamoru broke up with Usagi. It takes place that night once she goes home. Also...if you know how to get the HTML coding to work for fics please e-mail me!


Disclaimer  
I don't own Sailor Moon...a bunch of Japanese companies and people do. I don't know all of the people who own it but know they do and I don't. Second of all the song in this fic is called "From the Bottom of my Broken Heart" and it's by Britney Spears. It has a pretty long name doesn't it?  
Summary  
This is a one-shot song fic...it's based on the time in Sailor Moon R when Mamoru left Usagi because of those dreams. This takes that night, when she comes home. I guess that's it.  
Archive  
You can archive just please let me know first. I'd also like the link and of course credit.  
Author's Notes  
Bolded parts are the lines of the song...Usagi is singing them.  
Author  
Moonlight Princess  
Tsukiyo Hime  
  
  
  
I crawled into my bed; I had locked Luna out of my room tonight. I pulled the covers onto me then threw them right off. I stared out my bedroom window restlessly and could feel the tears building in my eyes. I sighed as the moon shifted gradually, barely noticeable, in the dark night's sky and I lowered my gaze again. I closed my eyes sadly and started to hum this song I'd had in my head all day. I hummed the first verse and then started to sing the words out loud.  
  
*From the bottom of my broken heart* I chuckled out of pain and exasperation. That line was so true right now. Why did he break up with me? It's not that I can't handle being dumped but I thought he loved me...I knew I loved him.  
  
*There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know* I wrenched the covers over me again and held them close. I wish he'd let me at least ask him why. The hardest part is not knowing, I know it's not because he doesn't love me. There's something else, I can feel it.  
  
*You were my first love, you were my true love* Those tears in my eyes poured out from my heart silently as I laid my head on my pillow. He has to know I love him...I've never hidden it. How can you do this to someone you love?  
From the first kisses to the very last rose I shifted my eyes, wiping away the tears resting on my cheeks. I looked up at the moon, it was a waxing crescent moon that night. Things were so much easier then when I lived on the moon. Why'd it have to be destroyed? My watch fell back down to my windowsill where a thornless rose lay with the moonlight glowing delicately on the petals.  
  
*From the bottom of my broken heart* I got out of my bed and speechlessly walked over to the sill where the rose lay. I picked it up and held it to my chest as tears slid down my face. They paused on the corner of my mouth before they continued to drop and fell onto the floor. I opened my window and raised my arm to throw the rose out of it but lowered my arm and set the rose back on the windowsill where it belonged.  
  
*Even though time may find me somebody new* I closed my window and crawled back under the covers, holding them close. Then I buried my face in my pillow and sobbed quietly. Time may find me someone new but I don't want it to! I only want to be with you! It's just not fair to leave me.  
  
*You were my real love, I never knew love, 'til there was you* I lifted my head slowly and my weeping became subdued as I wiped my tears. I sat up and sighed as I pulled the stuffed bunny at the foot of my bed to me.  
  
*From the bottom of my broken heart* I crushed the bunny to my chest and fell back onto my pillow. New tears escaped and I pulled the covers over my head to hide my face. Then I put the bunny across my mouth and sobbed, trying to muffle my crying.   
  
*"Baby," I said, "Please stay."* I closed my eyes as I held the bunny close and continued to cry silently. I slowly stopped crying and flung the covers off again. I reached out and grasped the picture of Mamoru and I that was put in my favorite frame on my nightstand.  
  
*Give our love a chance for one more day* I fingered the frame, taking in the cold sensation of the metal. Then I touched the glass protecting the picture, taking time to feel the glass over his face gently. I felt a splash of water as a tear fell from my face to the glass. Just one more day, that's all we need. How can you turn your back on our love? It's lasted so long!  
  
*We could have worked things out* I wiped the water off the glass and bit my lip, closing my eyes, to keep myself from crying. You won't even try to work things out. What happened? I know you didn't just fall out of love. You take time to fall into love. You make sure its going to last and that you're truly in love. You wouldn't just give that up.  
  
*Taking time is what love's all about* I smiled sadly and placed the back on my nightstand fondly. We've taken so much time but you can't give up on love, especially after you've put so much time into it. I don't care how much you say you hate me, I won't give up on you.  
  
*But you put a dart, through my dreams, through my heart* I closed my eyes briefly and wrapped my arms around my body, holding myself. The tears fell again I didn't try to my stop my sobbing. It hurts so bad to be abandoned by the one you love. I'd do anything to have you back with me.  
  
*And I'm back where I started again* My singing got quieter and my head dropped onto my pillow once again as my crying stopped. You're back to the way you treated me before we loved each other. I miss you so much. I can feel you're hurting too. Why? You hate me now…right?   
  
*Never thought it would end* My singing was barely audible now and I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. I never thought you'd give up on us for no reason. That's what hurts, not knowing your reason…maybe I could make it better if you'd just tell me.  



End file.
